micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Stenall
The Empire of Stenall commonly known as Stenall is a micronation which claims 2 houses in North Dorset, England, 1 house in South Wiltshire and two houses in Exeter, Devon. Since 2018, Stenall has been occupied by an estimate of 8 people, 4 cats and 3 dogs living there. It is a part of The “Playground” nations History (fiction) Stenall was, according to the Stenall Chronicle, founded by the 3 Kings, Oscarius, Orina and Josephus in 180 BCE. Them and there descendants ruled the Kingdom until 17 AD, When Jesus of Nazareth annexed the Kingdom and renamed the Jew Kingdom of Deeah. Deeah would fall after Jesus’s Death in 26 AD, and the Kingdom would come back under the control of a descendent of Josephus, Stenallerton I, He would conquer the petty kingdoms of Durotriges, Dumnonia and later the whole of the British isles. He declared himself Emperor of Britannia that until when in 40 AD, he was burned by Caligula. Britannia, which was deemed a Micronation by the Romans. would soon fall again to them. That was until 395, When the Wallisin dynasty revived the Kingdom but fell to the Cerdicing dynasty in 519. The Cerdicing dynasties descendents lead to the current king, Max I, King of Stenall. History Stenall declared independence on the night of 28 October 2018. And created its monarchy. A day later Max, was crowned king. On the 29th, Stenall joined the PaLsian Union. Bringing the land more power and the nation more recognition. After that on the 2nd December 2018, Stenall created the colony Stenallian Milldown, A month later in the new year, Stenall created the United Micronations Organisation, a union intent on uniting all the worlds micronations. On January 4 2018, the rocket Stenall I was launched as the first Micronational rocket. It only lasted 4 seconds though. On the 9th February 2019, Stenall united wih Strankisvania, making the Stenallian-Strankisvanian Kingdom. Money Unlike many other nations, Stenall only has coins. There are Walleons and you have 100 walleons to make a Wathelof Provinces, Cities and Towns Census 2018 Census Household of King Max I * Max I, King of Stenall * Donna, Queen Mother * Woody (cat) * Buzz (cat) * Jessie (cat) * Pika (cat) Household of Daniel, Earl of Mere * Daniel, Earl of Mere * The Lady Mother of Mere * The Count Step-Father of Mere * The Earl Brother of Mere * Dog #1 * Dog #2 Household of Clive, Duke of Exeter and Parents * Clive, Duke of Exeter * The Duke Father of Exeter (died shortly after census) * The Duke Mother of Exeter Household of Clive, Duke of Exeter and Children * Clive, Duke of Exeter * Lady Madeline * Lady Hattie Household of Lisa, Lady of Spetisbury * Lisa, Lady of Spetisbury Records Oldest Person - Duke Mother of Exeter (aged 83), succeeded the Duke Father, her husband, who was 89 Youngest Person - Max I, King of Stenall Colonies Stenall has a lot of colonies # Sentinel Islands (former) # Stenallian Milldown # Wareham Woods # Wake Field Category:English Speaking Category:British Micronations Category:Monarchies Category:European micronations Category:Micronations in Europe Category:Absolute Monarchies Category:PaLsian Union Category:Kingdoms Category:Playground Category:Empires Category:United Micronations Organisation Members